Freshmeat Season 1
Fresh Meat Season 1 At the start of the season, the 18 contestants competed in an obby like challenge. The order they finished in, determined their draft order pick. After everyone recieved their numbers, the lowest numbers would pick first. However when a higher number wished to take their spot, they had to give up their spot and take another team. Each week, the remaining teams competed in challenges hoping to win, to obtain all their power. The winners would hold all the glory for that week. The winners were responsible for sending in 1 other team into exile. Once they were sent in, everyone else except for, the winners and the team in exile, voted for another team to be sent into exile. Exile is a race between two teams. Unlike the elimination games of other seasons of The Challenge, the remaining teams do not watch the battle between the two Exile teams. The Exile teams run a course and whoever crosses the finish line in a faster time stays, while the other team goes home. Along the way, there are tasks for the teams in exile to do. They may either take a penalty or finish the task. Once a team crosses their finish line, their time is stopped. A car picks them up and they are taken, blindfolded, to the race course. Once the car stops, they must jump out and go on with the race. The final challenge consists of the final four teams. The challenge will be a very very long and hard course. Many teams will struggle with it, but the first team to complete it, will win the season! Contestants Fresh Meat Stats Legend * This duo won the challenge of the week and are safe. * The duo lost the challenge of the week, but was not voted into exile thus being safe for the week. ---- * This duo was voted into exile and won. * This duo was voted into exile and lost, thus being eliminated. ---- * This duo was the runner-up of the competition. * This duo won the competition. ---- Episodes * Don't Touch My Balls - '''Each team had a soccer net in which each contained 6 of their colored balls. Teams had to push their opponents balls through the course and across the line. Once a team lost all 6 balls they were eliminated, last team with all their balls won.As an added twist, Freddy Kreuger was released onto teams, and f you were killed you were forced to walk back. ** '''Winners: SimplyAutumn and Staryxo (Black) * Mini-Chall: Dead Man Crossing - '''Teams compteted in pairs of 2 for an advantage in the challenge. The contestants paired up with another team to form a super pair. The teams would be spun and would walk across an "X" structure. In the middle the contestants would fling each other off. The winners won the right to have 1 block on their final platform for their next challenge. ** '''Winners: Likely34 and Exile1123 (Green) & Voidant & Emuuu (Gray) * The Slow and The Sucky - '''Teams would run to a center circle with blocks all on it. They would take the blocks across their beam very carefully with hopes to push it to the end and onto their bin. ** '''Winners: SimplyAutumn and Staryxo (Black) * The Great Roblox Challenge - '''Teams would run on their own course going through various challenges that are very common on roblox. The Teams would climb a rock wall, then they would navigate balls through holes, then they would push boxes through a log obby. For the final part teams would push blocks off a platform, which on the boxes contained numbers to a secret code to release them from the challenge. The code was 1-2-1-4-1-4 as that was the current days date. ** '''Winners: SimplyAutumn and Staryxo (Black) * Mini-Challenge: The Blocks of Hell - '''Teams paired with another team to make a super team of 4. The teams selected 1 person to go on each platform. The teams had to get blocks from 1 platform to another. If they dropped the block, it was out. The last person on the final platform had to put their block into their bin. The duo with the most blocks, would win a chance to open, Pandora's Box. ** '''Winners: BrendaMeeks and Vuysless (Blue) & Ethan0003 and Lukeybearzz (Yellow) * Homewreckers - '''Teams competed in a SF challenge from home where each team was helathed 500, The teams would then attack each other. The last team alive would win the challenge. ** '''Winners: Emuuu and Voidant (Gray) * Painful Power Puzzlers - '''In their final challenge before finale, each team had 9 puzzle blocks. They had to navigate them through a very difficult obby and get the blocks onto their finishing platform. Once all 9 blocks reached the final platform then that team will solve their puzzle which spells "Fresh Meat" Note: This challenge took over 1 hour to be completed ** '''Winners: Emuuu and Voidant (Gray) Voting History Legend * This duo won the challenge of the week and therefore were inelligble to vote. * The duo lost the challenge of the week, and was sent to exile by the winners of the challenge of the week, therefore they did not vote. * This Duo was voted into exile Exile Records Notes * Week 4, a twist occured. The Blue and Yellow team won the chance to open Pandora's Box. In doing so, they opened it, meaning the winners of that challenge would send 2 teams into exile, making it a 3 team battle.